


We gonna go all night (we won't stop)

by hands_and_knees



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, Edging, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Little Fluff, Louis calls Harry baby a lot, Love, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pure Smut, Rimming, Sappy, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Louis, as miley cyrus, first smut shot, fuck here we go, harry's halloween costume 2013, i guess you could say that, idk - Freeform, like so slight, maybe next time, miley cyrus - Freeform, no actual penetration, sensitive, sweet names, sweet talk, the slightest undertones of D and S, though no actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hands_and_knees/pseuds/hands_and_knees
Summary: based off Harry's Miley Cyrus costume in 2013, and Louis who just wants to ravish him. smut ensues. ;). Harry’s face was hot, lips bitten red already, but his attention was on his hands. He was pinching at his own nipples incessantly, with no shame whatsoever, and Louis felt himself twitch.Trying to remain level headed, he asked lowly, “Did I say you could touch yourself?” Harry’s gaze turned wide, and he stopped, hands still on his chest.“N-no,” he stammered, hesitantly, and he was rather quickly getting to a place where Louis wanted him.“That, is my job to do,” he said sharply, knocking of Harry’s hands, and shifting down his body to straddle his lower thighs again, and oh, he was already hard, Harry letting out a quiet moan. Louis’ smirk was never leaving his face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> y'all, first smut, so please be nice. I'd love to hear how this was, and if it sucked or if t was okay. thank you for reading, see you in hell.

Louis was restless. And impatient. Harry had texted him that he was on his way home, and Louis couldn’t wait to get his hands on him. And all over him. Ever since Harry had sent him a picture of himself from the Halloween party, he was a hot mess. Because of course his boyfriend had to dress up as Miley Cyrus. And of fucking course, he also loved to tease. The thought of all the people at the party ogling at Harry got him hot.

And so he sat there, in their bedroom, jiggling his leg, and waiting for Harry. And it didn’t take too long; in a few minutes, the sound of a lock clicking, and Harry entering the living room was heard. Louis perked up from his place on the foot of the bed, trying to have an air of cool about him, when in reality, he could feel the rush of excitement in his ears.

Harry arrived at the door, and stood there, leaning against the doorframe, cocking his hip and smirking at Louis. Little shit. Louis slowly looked him up and down, from his ridiculous yet endearing space buns, to his half naked torso, to his taped nipples and spandex, nude boxers. And boy, was he a sight to relish in. He bit his lip, trying to calm himself.

He slowly, purposefully dragged his heated gaze back up Harry’s body to his face, which he was now delighted to see was less smug and a bit more flushed.  Now smirking in return, and not even twitching in his place, he motioned to Harry to come stand between his legs, looking at him through his lashes.

Harry slowly stood in the space between his spread legs, looking down at Louis, a familiar little grin in place, and Louis loved him so much. He tugged at Harry till Harry got the hint and sat on his lap with his legs on either side of Louis’, faces close.

“Hey,” Harry whispered, smiling widely at him. Louis wanted to kiss that smile right off his face, and that’s what he did. He closed the space between them, kissing him passionately, one hand thumbing at the nape of his neck, and Harry was quick to respond, threading his fingers into his hair and leaning into him. When Louis pulled away, Harry let out a noise in protest, breath coming out in sharp puffs, lips wet and sinful looking. Fuck.

“Hey,” Louis now replied, nosing at the point where he neck and shoulder met, could feel Harry both tense and relax into his touch, and was aware of Harry’s hands caressing his sides. Every moment with him was intimate, and loving.

“….Lou,” Harry sputtered out desperately when Louis still had made no move at all. Louis shushed him gently.

“Shh Harold, I’d ask you how was the party, would love to listen to you, but right now I think I’d rather hear something else come out of that pretty mouth of yours,” he said, and before Harry could respond, pushed him down to the center of the bed, and straddled his lower thighs, looking down at a steadily flustering Harry. Tonight would be fun.

Louis looked him over once, the tape on his nipples catching his attention. Those needed to be off.

Gently thumbing at the tape, he tilted his head at Harry, who was watching him carefully, patiently. “Let’s get these off first love.”

“ugh, that’s gonna hurt a lot,” Harry complained, though not making a move to stop him. Louis chuckled.

“Whose idea was it now, hmm? Besides, I think you can handle that pain, won’t you?” he asked, gripping a corner of the tape. Harry tensed.

“Shut up. Just rip it off, quickly,” he said through gritted teeth. Louis’ eyes softened.

“Alright love, in three, two, one…” and he ripped it off, Harry shouting a bit and arching. Louis winced.

“One more Haz,” he murmured soothingly, and pulled off the other one too, this time Harry biting his lip harshly to keep from shouting. Louis threw the tape to a corner, thumbing at his puffy nipples in an attempt to soothe them from the sting.

“Oh baby,” he shushed, but then snapped his gaze back at Harry when he remained oddly quiet, and did a double take when he saw that his green eyes looked almost black at how wide his pupils were. Between Harry biting at his lip and his quickly hardening nipples, it didn’t take him long to figure out. Harry was already turned on, just from ripping off the tape. Jesus.

Louis smiled down at Harry devilishly, yet didn’t say anything, and Harry was gazing at him in want. Louis’ attention shifted to his tightly tied up buns.

“Let’s get your hair out of that, then,” he said softly, and shifted up to straddle Harry’s hips, and carefully started to undo his hair. And he swore he heard a muffled whimper from underneath him, and he was aware that both him and Harry knew what he was doing; drawing it out, getting him worked up. And neither cared.

Louis meticulously combed through his hair, massaging his scalp because it must be sore, and he knew, that loving touches was just enough to get under Harry’s skin. But at a drawn out moan falling from his lips, he focused back on Harry and then stared. Harry’s face was hot, lips bitten red already, but his attention was on his hands. He was pinching at his own nipples incessantly, with no shame whatsoever, and Louis felt himself twitch.

Trying to remain level headed, he asked lowly, “Did I say you could touch yourself?” Harry’s gaze turned wide, and he stopped, hands still on his chest.

“N-no,” he stammered, hesitantly, and he was rather quickly getting to a place where Louis wanted him.

“That, is my job to do,” he said sharply, knocking of Harry’s hands, and shifting down his body to straddle his lower thighs again, and oh, he was already hard, Harry letting out a quiet moan. Louis’ smirk was never leaving his face.

“Well well, look at you, so desperate already,” he commented, gaze piercing, and Harry squirmed under it.

“Please…” he uttered softly, bucking up into Louis, and for a second, Louis was consumed with scorching pleasure; while attending to Harry, he had hardly realized he was as turned on as well.

He softened for a second. “I’ll take care of you baby, just let me.”

Harry peered up at him with wide, trusting, eager eyes, and that was all that Louis ever needed.

Louis leaned down, lips brushing Harry’s, and could feel his pulse quicken from where his hand was gently resting near his throat. Harry squirmed, trying to get Louis to kiss him, anything, and Louis pulled back an inch.

“Now, stay still a minute, baby. You don’t want me to tie you up, do you?” His words had the desired effect, as Harry whimpered, and in that second, Louis surged down and captured his lips in a searing kiss, tongues clashing. The sweetest of sounds were being drawn out from Harry, and he couldn’t get enough of it, nibbling at his lip, and teasingly grinding down once into him, which had Harry grip at Louis.

When Louis pulled back, overwhelmed, Harry tried to chase after him, but he pushed him back down onto the bed gently.

“Patience, love.”

With that, and a cheeky smile, Louis bent down, kissing and leaving marks on every bit of skin he could, starting at his neck, just below his ear, and Harry was already a thrumming mess.  When Louis reached his nipples, he paused, blowing air onto them, and Harry shivered.

His one hand slowly started to pinch and roll the bud, and he worked on the other with his mouth, licking over them and pulling on it with his teeth, gently enough, and Harry moaned loudly, one hand coming up to thread his fingers into Louis’ hair. Louis didn’t mind, and did the same to the other, focusing on Harry’s sweet moans and pleasuring his boy.

Giving them both one last tweak, he pulled away a little, seeing them now hard and sore looking, but Harry had his face scrunched up in pleasure, so he kissed them once more before shifting down his body once more, hot air hitting the skin and goose bumps bursting out across his skin.

As he moved to kiss Harry’s toned tummy, his touches turned more loving, less heated, and Harry laughed half breathily, squirming all the same. Louis lifted his head to see him gaze at him, pliant and flushed.

“Louuu..” he urged, and Louis shushed him, and without prompt, started palming Harry through his tight spandex boxers. Harry’s reaction was immediate and evident; he arched into his palm, a deep moan leaving his lips.

Louis switched to moving his hand teasingly slow, still nipping at his skin, and patiently worked him over till Harry bucked into him. He pulled his hand away, Harry whimpering at the loss.

“Louis please,” he was so gone already, all wound up and pleading, and the sight got to Louis more than he’d like to admit.

“In a bit love,” he murmured soothingly, and pulled his own shirt and joggers off; it was getting too hot in there. He thumbed at Harry’s boxers, cocking his head at him.

“Let’s get this off, now, shall we?” he asked with a shit eating grin, and he swore he heard Harry mutter a ‘finally’ under his breath, as he pulled off his boxers. His hard dick was curving to his stomach, and Harry shivered slightly as the cool air hit him.

Louis paused for a few moments to just admire him in his full glory, and he could tell Harry was getting both impatient and more worked up. Harry whined lowly, and Louis decided he didn’t want to keep his boy waiting anymore.

With no warning, he leaned down to swiftly lick his tip, which was already leaking with precum.  Harry bucked wildly, and Louis held his hips firmly down.

Wrapping one hand around his base, and slowly, teasingly beginning to tug at his length, Louis fixed his gaze on Harry.

“I want you to keep playing with your nipples, okay?” he asked in a low tone, and Harry was too busy writhing around to listen. Louis paused with a strong grip around his girth.

“Harry?”

Harry snapped out of it and nodded heavily, and Louis continued slowly moving his hand up and down. Harry was muffling his deep moans by biting his lips, both hands tugging at his sore nipples.

“I want to hear you love, come on,” he softly urged, and took his tip into his mouth, suckling on it, and a guttural moan left Harry’s lips, whines of ‘Louis Louis Louis’ and whimpers of ‘fuck….so good ungh’ being pulled from him. Louis slowly took his length in, inch by inch, till it hit the back of his throat and he clench out of reflex.

At that, Harry bucked into his mouth harshly, making him gag and he swallowed some more, before pulling away briefly.

“Fuck my mouth,” Louis demanded, with no hesitation, and Harry blinked up at him slowly.

“What?”

“Go ahead, fuck my mouth. And keep playing with your nipples for me,” Louis repeated, and took down his entire length in one go, and Harry arched wildly.  Slowly, yet firmly, Harry started thrusting up into the warm heat of Louis’ mouth, thumbing over his nipples as instructed, helpless moans leaving his lips.

The sight of Louis’ deep pink lips around his thick length nearly made him go over the edge. “Fuuuckk Louuu….ohhh….y-your mouth ungh….is a sin….. _fuck”_ and Louis loved when he got like this, when he was in a headspace where he spoke whatever came to his mind, no filter. Harry easily got lost in pleasure.

“L-louis I’m close,” he breathed, his pace turning quicker, breaths shallow. Louis pulled away with a pop and Harry let out a little cry of frustration.

“Louis please _please come on,”_ he gritted out, and Louis noticed his hands were fisted around both the pillow and his own hair and _fuck, he himself was achingly hard. Fuck._

“Did I say you could stop playing with yourself?” he asked, moving back up Harry’s body, leaving heated touches,  grinding small circles against him, and Harry was as taut as a bowstring, ready to snap.

“Louis I can’t ….i-I’m close,” he stuttered as Louis sucked on a nipple.

“hmm?”

“I’ll _come”_ Harry tried, and Louis nearly wanted to fuck him senseless because Harry genuinely sounded so distraught at the idea of cumming with Louis’ prompt. But he held himself back.

“You won’t come.” Louis said firmly.

“B-but-“

“You won’t,” he said affirmatively, pushing one finger into Harry’s wet mouth and Harry immediately sucked on it, nodding at him.

Louis pulled his finger out, and kissed Harry messily, before moving back down, and biting lightly at his soft, pale thighs. Harry spread his legs out of habit, and Louis spread his cheeks with his thumbs, and blew cool air at his puckered hole, and heard Harry curse loudly.

Louis grinned smugly, and teasingly kissed around it, and Harry was slowly losing his mind; the teasing was getting to him.

“Louis _for fucks sake unghh stop teasing!”_ he shouted, and Louis couldn’t resist anymore. Without further preamble, he dove in and licked firmly against his tight hole, and the moan that Harry let out was worth it.

Louis eagerly and enthusiastically continued eating him out, circling his hole with his tongue pointed and firm, and Harry was falling apart beautifully under him, thrashing about involuntarily. Louis couldn’t get enough of Harry’s musky taste and he moaned into his skin, the sound vibrating through Harry and more precum blurted out from his dick.

“Harry _mmm_ , love you taste _so_ good,” Louis managed while licking flat, firm stripes across his clenching hole, kneading his cheeks, and Harry kicked his leg out, head banging back against the pillow, going quiet. Louis lifted his head worryingly, and the sight of an unraveled Harry had him momentarily rutting into the sheets.

Harry had tears running down his flushed cheeks, hands still, almost unknowingly playing with his angry looking nipples, a thin coat of sweat covering his skin and he looked the epitome of desperation. It took everything in him to not come just from the sight of his boy alone.

“Baby?” Louis asked, voice a mere whisper, and Harry blinked down at him, so far gone.

“….. _please Louis_ i…I’ve been so good ….I need please….” It was like something in him broke, words tumbling out of him, like he couldn’t care anymore. That was what Louis wanted to achieve, and he didn’t want to keep him waiting.

Without a word, Louis resumed eating Harry out with a fervor he didn’t have before, pulling his ass cheeks further apart, and licking inside his hole, and Harry shuddered.

“Louis I’m so close _fuck_ please , I” he was chanting over and over again, and Louis pulled away, only to push one finger in and slowly thrusting in and out, and Harry whimpered  needily.

Louis wrapped his other hand around Harry’s length once more, and now began tugging him off with aim, in stark contrast to the teasing touches he was using earlier. Harry thrust up into his fist with an “Ohhh FUCKKK”. Louis knew what exactly made him tick; he swiped a finger over and over around his swollen tip, the precum making the slide easier and smoother.

“ ‘m close,” he managed to grit out, and Louis knew what exactly would tip him over the edge.

“Come on baby, you’ve been such a good boy for me all night, so good, so beautiful love,” he murmured and Harry cried sharply, dangerously close to going over; Louis’ words and voice was always a weakness.

“…L-louis can I” he couldn’t find words, breathing loud and shallow, toes curling.

“Come for me baby, show me how good you can be,” he urged, and he crooked his finger, hitting Harry’s sweet spot  and digging his thumb into his slit, and that was all it took for Harry to go over the edge. Harry arched high, going tense, and came with a shout, gripping the sheets; cum landing all over his stomach and chest as Louis incessantly worked him over till he was sensitive and flinched away. His face was screwed up in pleasure, his thighs shaking and whole body shuddering every second as if he was still orgasming, breathy, broken moans of ‘Louis fuck oh my god’ still playing like a chant on his lips, making Louis twitch.

Which brought his attention back to his own building pleasure, and Louis hastily began pulling himself off, not focusing on finesse. His hand was practically flying over himself and he grunted in the overwhelming, scorching pleasure; could feel his own high coiling around and reaching its peak.

He glanced at Harry face, and Harry opened his eyes at him, and maintaining the gaze, swirled his finger around in his cum, and slowly brought it up to his lips and sucked on it, letting out a moan.  Louis came with a breathy cry, white hot pleasure coursing through him and he could hear his own rush roaring in his ears, almost blacking out with how hard his orgasm, which he had been staving off, hit him. His cum added to the mess already on Harry’s body and he collapsed on top of him after he had rode off his high.

For a few minutes, they did nothing except breathe heavily, and trying to feel themselves. And after a bit, Harry nudged his nose against Louis’ throat with a soft ‘Hey.’

Louis lifted his head, and pressed a sweet kiss to his chin. “Hey,” he replied, smile soft and full of love. Harry was staring at him with a blissed out expression, lips lifted in a happy smile, and eyes adoring. Louis loved every moment with Harry but what he loved most was this Harry; him being completely unguarded, totally open and pliant.

“Did you enjoy the party love?” he now asked, laughing a little, and Harry chuckled, one hand at the nape of his neck.

“Yeah, I did. But I enjoyed this more, you more,” he replied with a heart tugging honesty. Louis kissed his jaw, pressing tender touches wherever he could into Harry’s soft skin.

“Hmm? Didn’t enjoy all those people ogling at your beautiful body?” he asked, while still peppering kisses under his chin, and Harry giggled at the light touch.

“My body is for yours only at the end of the day,” he whispered, and Louis smiled blindingly, kissing him passionately once more, before rolling off him.

“Ugh we need to get cleaned up,” Louis muttered, and Harry swatted at him lightly.

“You lazy ass.”

“Shut it, Harold.”

Harry turned to him with wide eyes. “Can you draw us up a bath?” he asked sweetly, and how could Louis refuse his boy anything at all?

“Of course love,” he agreed readily, sitting up.

“And, will you wash my hair for me?” Harry asked more innocently, and Louis tried to give him a stern look, failing.

“Really Haz?”

“Please?” Harry asked, and really, it didn’t take much to convince Louis.

“Alright fine babe, come on. You know I always wash your hair for you, like you had to ask.”

Harry grinned at him cheekily, and they easily sank into their usual routine of a warm bath and more loving words and touched between each other. And later, when Harry tiredly fell asleep once they both had gotten into a bed with clean sheets and clothes, Louis mumbled an ‘I love you’. And Harry, who was half asleep, slurred out ‘love you too’, before falling fast asleep. Louis held him tight as they went to sleep; every moment with Harry, the toe curling ones and the soft peaceful ones, were the world to him, just the same.


End file.
